creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:In Between the Static/@comment-6862307-20140117151508/@comment-6862307-20140117172103
I fucking LOVE Junji Ito! I have all his books, I made sure to collect them when my girlfriend took me to Japan last year so I could meet her family. I'm not the biggest reader of manga or viewer of anime, even though it's not necessarily out of dislike for them. But Uzumaki is my favourite too, especially the artwork. It was entrancing, I still think one of my favourites is "The Scar" - that panel towards the end where she takes off her hat, I always got an effect where I couldn't tell if it was coming out of the page or going in, even when the eyeball tumbled down - a great optical effect. I also really like Gyo, which disturbed me a little more with some of its concepts even if I preferred the more surreal and artistic nature of Uzumaki. Glad to find another fan of him and Cronenberg, and I will be keeping an eye out for your work. :3 BTW what were your thoughts on any of the adaptaions of Ito's work? I saw the first "Tomie" film and it was enough. I thought it was awful, and I didn't like the idea of watching like, what, 8 more of them? "Kakashi" was actually fairly good and somber, and true to the manga which was a bit different from his usual style but by no means bad. The adaptation of Uzumaki left me with mixed feelings, it was undeniably a bad move to make the movie before the manga was even finished and I think that the film felt a little too goofy at times, but what it did right it did very right - mainly in the visuals and acting. Even if it was goofier than the manga, there was conviction and some self awareness in it and it was a fun film. Just not a truly great adaptation. The same director made an adaptation of Nagai Yume which was better, and the makeup work was perfect in bringing some of Ito's visions into live action. The Gyo anime pissed me off. It WAS well animated and it WAS cool to see the corpse walkers come to disgusting life, but it made the story less engaging by giving you characters you gave no shits about. The manga had a sadness about it too, what happened to Kaori was made all the more disturbing by the fact you cared for her and was emotionally invested. Yet in the anime they spared her of her fate and replaced her with a fan service character, and I was laughing and growling when they did the scene where in the manga Kaori first saw what she looked like in a mirror after being infected, and in the anime they flash the womans life before her eyes but her life was nothing more than being doubled teamed by various men and an excuse to show us more breasts (Yay, boobs in the middle of a really gross and disturbing scene... Erotic?) and they tried to make it emotional like in the manga, yet all I could think of was "Oh no! She can't be a slut anymore! How... tragic. Pfft." Ehh I'm starting to ramble off topic. Point is I wanna read more of your stuff and you have awesome taste and skills. :3